


officer, i swear!

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:akaashi in the police station with bokuto and kuroo’s bail money.





	officer, i swear!

Keiji sighs deeply as he hangs up the phone. It’s usually nice to hear from old friends, except when that old friend is a police officer and clearly not calling just to ask Keiji if he wants to get together for drinks. No, this time Seijuurou called to inform him that he had to come down to the police station for business, since he has Keiji's wayward boyfriends in his custody. Keiji hangs up and stares at the ceiling for a second before snapping into movement, walking swiftly down the hall to his office. It doesn't take long to gather the money he has stashed there and stuff it in his jacket pocket, and then he has his shoes on and the door closed behind him as he walks to the station.

The walk would be enjoyable if Keiji didn't have to spend the whole thing wondering what kind of trouble he was going to have to deal with when it was over. He pauses with his hand on the doorknob of the station, for for a second, and then he marches in resolutely, ready to figure out what's going on and what he has to do to fix it. Seijuurou grins widely when he catches sight of Keiji, and Keiji can't help smiling back. Just behind him, seated behind a wide window, are Kuroo and Bokuto, looking safe but worried. They look over when Seijuurou's expression changes, and they look relieved and worried again, lightning fast.

"Hello, Seijuurou. What trouble have they gotten into and how much is it going to cost to get them home?"

Seijuurou laughs. "Direct as ever, aren't you?" His grin lingers for a moment more, and then he sighs as he looks down at the papers on his desk. "Well. Apparently your friends here broke into a woman's apartment."

Keiji looks at them through the glass. "Have they told you why?"

"Yeah. I'll bring em out." He gets up and unlocks the secure door, gestures for them both to come out. "Take a seat."

They listen, plopping down in the chairs in front of Seijuurou's desk. Kuroo is the first to speak, nodding at the envelope just poking out of his pocket. "Keiji. So much faith in us, huh."

Bokuto pipes up, then, not nearly as calm as Kuroo seems to be, though Keiji can tell they’re both nervous. “It wasn’t on purpose!”

“He’s right.” Kuroo leans forward to help Bokuto tell the story. “There was a little girl, she asked us to rescue her cat.”

“It was in a tree! So we climbed up and tried to get to it, but then the branch bent, and I fell.”

“Into a balcony, luckily. Although with the force Kou went through the door too.”

“Yeah.” Bokuto looks a little sheepish at this point, turning his face towards his lap. “The lady that lived there had just come out of the shower, she was still in her towel. I didn’t mean to scare her.”

Kuroo sighs. “I got stuck in the tree. The girl and the cat disappeared.”

Seijuurou takes over again, though he looks like he’s trying not to laugh. “The woman called the police, of course. Lucky for your boys, even though the kid left, one of the neighbors happened to see the whole thing, and agreed that they were telling the truth from what she saw.”

Kuroo and Bokuto both sigh in unison, and Seijuurou pushes a paper over to Keiji, indicating that he should sign it. “Thank you, Seijuurou. Sorry for the trouble.”

“No problem. Next time they might not be so lucky though, so I’d advise calling us instead of trying to play heroes.”

Keiji nods, and the other two thank Seijuurou before following Keiji silently out of the station and home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
